


Just Another Day

by jihyunscompass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunscompass/pseuds/jihyunscompass
Summary: Yoosung spent a large part of his looking up to Rika to find his happiness. But now he realizes that happiness isn’t a lifelong quest to find the person who makes you happy. It is often the small comforts, the simple pleasures, that soothe one’s soul.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my piece for Yoosung Zine! I had lots of fun being a part of this zine. I hope you guys like it!

The warm smell of coffee brushes against Yoosung's nose and he yawns, feeling the sleepiness begin to leave his body. He refuses to open eyes from where he lays on his back on the comfortable mattress, but he can still feel the vivid sunlight pouring through the window, spreading light and heat throughout the room. 

Yoosung reaches out to MC’s side of the bed, only to find it empty. He grins softly to himself, recalling the sweet scent of coffee spread throughout his home. Yoosung finally opens his eyes and stare at the ceiling. His expression widens when he hears MC messing around in their shared kitchen, a soft hum carrying all the way to their bedroom. Moments like these make Yoosung feel like the luckiest man alive.

Today is their one-year anniversary, and just the thought results another smile to break out on Yoosung’s face. He runs his thumb over the silver band on his left ring finger, unable to contain his happiness. Sitting up, he makes his way out of their bedroom, heading towards the kitchen.

MC is standing in front of the stove while humming with a cup of coffee next to her. Yoosung takes a few moments to look at her. In front of him stands an extremely gorgeous women, who he has the privilege of spending the rest of his life together with. Sometimes, Yoosung can’t even fathom this turn of events.

Walking up to MC, Yoosung wraps his arm around her waist. He pulls her close to his chest and softly kissing her nape causing MC to let out a surprised and soft giggle as a response.

“Good morning, my love,” she greets before turning around and tilting her head backwards to place a sweet kiss on Yoosung’s lips. Kissing her makes him feel as if the world fell away; slow, and soft...even comforting at the same time. Yoosung rests his hands below her ear, thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingle. MC runs her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until he could feel the beating of her heart against his. It feels like a promise of realness with a tingling hint of desire. Yoosung feels fully refreshed.

“Morning, honey~” he responds against MC’s mouth before pulling away. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, he pours himself a cup of coffee, unable to shake the feeling of MC's stare burning the back of his head. Unable to contain his curiosity Yoosung turns around and leans against the kitchen counter questioning, “Is everything alright?”

MC continues to stare at him, her mouth slightly agape. “Have I ever told you that you’re simply dashing?”

The compliment brings a blush to his cheeks. Yoosung just looks down and takes a sip of his coffee, unsure of what he wants to say. MC reaches out a hand to him, causing Yoosung to set his mug on the counter and take it.

“I mean it. You are absolutely ravishing, Yoosung,” MC exclaims, her eyes glued to Yoosung. The softness in her expression glisten with the light, full of explosions of love for him. She is longing for something.  

Yoosung merely smirks as a response, leaning down to capture MC’s lips. This time, their kiss was longer, and slower than before. They eventually pull away from each other, laughing.

“So, what are you making?”

“Crepes!”

Yoosung giggles and continues to watch MC glee over crepes, unable to control his joy. Whenever Yoosung looks back on his life, he can’t help but believe his luck. He feels so privileged to call someone like MC as his wife. Just the mere thought of spending the rest of his life with her makes him feel like the sun somehow topples down from the sky and right into his heart, filling his soul with light.

Yoosung grabs a blueberry from the carton of fresh ones on the counter and pops it into his mouth.

“Yummy! They just sweet just like you, Honey,” Yoosung says, walking past MC. He drops a kiss on her forehead before touching their temples together. Yoosung can feel MC’s warmth radiating from his head to his toes, filling him with powerful passion for his beloved wife.

Wanting to tease her further, Yoosung quickly pulls away before getting out two plates to help set up the dining table for the two of them. He watches MC decorate their plates, folding the crepes around a warm blueberry compote she spoons from the saucepan. MC sprays a circle of whip cream on top, dotting each crepe with a blueberry before placing the plates on the table. The plates look like complete works of art.

MC carries their coffee mugs over, setting them down beside their plates before sitting beside Yoosung.

He loves when MC cooks for him. Of course, he loves cooking for MC as well, but moments like these just feel so intimate. Yoosung just can’t help himself and leans over to kiss his wife’s cheek, lingering his kiss all the way over MC’s ear.

“These look delicious, Sweetie,” he whispers into MC’s ear causing her to shiver just for a moment before quickly pulling away from her and turning towards his plate.

MC scoots her chair closer to Yoosung and puts her arms around his bicep. Yoosung doesn’t miss a beat, dropping one hand to caress MC’s knee and the other hand to take a bite out of the food.

“Oh! This is amazing!” Yoosung mewls, turning his head to face the amused MC.

MC simple leans in and presses a light kiss on Yoosung’s nose before picking up her mug of coffee. Yoosung mimics her as well. They softly clink their mugs together in a congratulatory cheer.

“To us,” MC states, grinning. Her expression makes him feel happy for being alive. Even her simple smile takes his breath away. It’s just like the first drink they shared in one of their many dates. He can’t help but stare at the gorgeous person sitting next to him. They are merely enjoying each other’s presence, but Yoosung feels like he is completely exposed in front of her. He wants to kiss her so badly.

Yoosung gives MC a cheeky smile before leaning in to capture MC’s mouth. He lingers on MC’s bottom lip, savoring the coffee’s taste.

“Happy Anniversary, Yoosung,” MC whimpers against his mouth, hoping for more things to come. But Yoosung doesn’t budge. “I love you,” Yoosung responds before pulling away to finish his meal.

Letting her impatience take over, MC grabs Yoosung by his shirt and pulls him into a hungry kiss. Her kisses light his brain on fire and the warmth spreads throughout his entire body. It almost feels addicting. Yoosung feels like an elementary schooler experiencing his very first kiss. Well, MC was his first kiss but even after all this time her kisses feel like a forbidden fruit, a drug, making him want to dedicate his life to being with her. From that very first kiss, her lips obliterated his every thought. They make him forget the past and just lock into the present moment. He can feel his worries evaporating like a pot full of boiling water.

Yoosung spent a large part of his looking up to Rika to find his happiness. But now he realizes that happiness isn’t a lifelong quest to find the person who makes you happy. It is often the small comforts, the simple pleasures, that soothe one’s soul. He just loves the feeling of MC’s lips against his. The way the their lips fit almost feels like two puzzle pieces connecting to make a full illustration.  

Neither of them can keep themselves from holding each other's hand. Yoosung loves the feeling of MC’s touch, the warmth seeping into his being and comforting him without even opening her mouth. Yoosung could feel himself melting into MC’s warmth, feeling as if being next to MC  is where he truly belongs. The world around him slows as he indulges in the moment enjoying the fluttering of his heart.

Yoosung never felt luckier in his life. 


End file.
